Lifes A
by Destined to Kill
Summary: Rated M for Language and a little hint for later chapters:Take Out Lotion
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story known As 'Lifes A Bitch' Im Planning on making this as long as I plan on 'Moral Darkness' To shipping?I'll Never Tell its an OC x ? Shipping. (NO LINK)**

**OCs**

**Moral Darkness (HoaP)**

**Orion Darkness (HoaP)**

**Blaze Rod (Born in Equestria)**

**and**

**Night Streak**

**Now On With The Story**

* * *

**P.O.V Moral Darkness**

**I sigh.**

**'5 Years,I've been here 5 years an no luck on a Mare Friend'I thought.**

***Flash***

**"AHHH!"I yell at the light.**

**The light dimmed.**

**'A letter from Twilight?'**

**It Read.**

**Dear Moral,**

**Would you like to go to the Gala with us?**

**'Good no one told her im going to be a DJ tonight,Its pretty funny they made Tommorows Gala on Nightmare Night meh what ever im gunna play 1 song.**

**Nightmare Night'I thought.**

**"Big Night Tommorow."I said to myself.**

**I get in my bed and cover in my blanket.**

* * *

***The Next Day***

**I awake to Celestia's Sun.**

***Knock Knock***

**I open the door.**

**It was Twilight.**

**"Yo."I greeted.**

**" you coming?" She asked.**

**"Yeah."I reply.**

**"We need to go now."She said.**

**"Huh?"I asked.**

**I look at my watch it Read 4:30 PM.**

**"HOLY SHIT!"I yell.**

***Flash***

**We arrive at the Gala.**

**"There you are Darling."Said Rarity.**

**"They were waiting for you." She continued.**

**"Who?"Asked Twilight.**

**"You'll See."I awnsered.**

**A/N:If you want to sing along Next chapter go on Youtube and look up the song 'Nightmare Night' by 'Wooden Toaster' See y'all next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 The song

**A/N:LET DO DIS LEROY JEEEEEENKINS...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Oh My God He Just Ran In XD**

**Have a good Day LOL**

* * *

**Third Person**

**Moral Walks on the stage.**

**"Hey everypony I need to thank DJ-Pon3 for Letting me use this Scratch Table who ready to PARTY!?"Moral Yelled through the Mic.**

**Everypony Cheered.**

**Orion got on the Piano.**

**Me on Scratch Table and Robotic Voice Mic.**

**Night Streak was gonna do the Rapping**

***Song Starts***

**Night:Yea Whac'ya know bout Nightmare Night Son?**

**Night:Welcome Fillies and Gentlecolts No Reason To Scream Your Favorite Princess Is Back She walkin up on the scene She has been stuck on the Moon But thats no reason to fret Shes not a Nightmare no more so buckle down and get set She comin Gracin her subjects She ain't leavin no choice shes gunna blow you all back with her Equestrian Voice so cover all of your fears and stowe away all your fright The Lunar Princess Is Back to bring the Nightmares tonight.**

**Moral:She Living in the Past so you won't last without the proper care with a Royal Farewell and an Anaimite Spell you wont have long to pre-eh-eh-eh-are**

**(Dubstep and Piano Duet?)**

**(END)**

**Moral P.O.V**

**The croud was yelling and Cheering.**

**Dj-Pon3 came up to me smiling.**

**"T-T-That was A-awesome."She said.**

**"Thank you."I said.**

**I then feel a grip around my back.**

**I look and see Vynal hugging me.**

**I blush.**

**I turn back and see The Mane 6 come up.**

**"Moral that was EPIC!"Said Rainbow.**

**"Your not the first to say that." I chuckle.**

**"Why didn't you tell us?"Asked Twilight.**

**"To suprize you and pinkie."I said grinning.**

**At the mention of Pinkie Pie she pounced on me.**

**"WHOA!"I yell.**

**Pinkie giggled.**

**'Wow i never expected that.' i thought.**

**after the giggle she planted her lips on me.**

**'OR THAT!' I yelled mentally.**

**I pushed her off me.**

**Pinkie blushed.**

**"Sorry."**

**"Its kewl."I reply."Hey whers Vynal?"I ask.**

**"She went outside."Said twilight.**

**"Okay thanks."**

**I began to walk outside.**

* * *

**A/N:How was this chapter?I worked while Listeng to Avenged Sevenfold.**

**(Lucky me i had Nightmare Night memori-whoops forgot the Lyrics XD)**


	3. Chapter 3 SHE WHATS ME?

**P.O.V - Vinyl Scratch**

* * *

**"I love him but does he love me?"I said silently.**

**I grab a picture of Moral.**

**"I-Im pathectic i c-cant let love sadden me."I said to myself.**

**"Your not Pathetic..."A familiar voice.**

**I turn to see Spitfire.**

**"H-HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE!?" I yell.**

**"Long enough to know you love Moral."She said.**

**"Please don't tell him." I plead.**

**"You do know i'm closer than you think..."I heard an Awfuly familiar voice say.**

**I look around to find a Raven on the ground but some thing was off it had glowing RED eyes.**

**It then turned to Moral.**

* * *

**P.O.V - Moral Darkness**

* * *

**"Yo"I said.**

**"How long were you there?" She asks.**

**"The same time as spitfire." I said.**

**"So you know..."She said.**

**"Yes and im not very happy im extremely happy!"I yell.**

**I tackled Vinyl to the ground.**

**I leaned in and kissed her.**

**'Today the Day...' I thought.**

**She moaned.**

**I look up to see Spitfire is gone.**

**'Shit that's not good.'**

**"We can only do Fore-play okay?"I ask.**

**She nodded.**

**(TAKE OUT LOTION)**

**She spread her legs apart revealing her femslit**

**I reached my tounge inside her.**

**Vinyl moaned in pure pleasure.**

**(A/N:*Trollface* Im going to skip the rest of the Sexy Sex)**

**A/N:That was an intresting chapter?(What floats through my mind when im horny NOTE:I DO NOT CLOP I DONT SUPPORT IT BUT I DONT CARE IF PEOPLE DO IT)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Oh God

**A/N:Like I Said SKIPPING SEXY SEX SCENE XD**

* * *

**P.O.V - Spitfire**

**"No no that sounds wrong." I reply.**

**"It's The only way you can win him." Replied Soarin.**

**"No!" I yell. "Im ONLY going to let things flow."**

**"That would be a Mistake." Said Blaze Rod.**

**"No it wouldn't!" I reply.**

**"He's right,back on Earth once Sai AKA Moral would decide his lover theres no changing his Mind."Said Night Streak.**

**I felt a tear go down my face.**

**"YOUR LIEING!" I Bursted Out**

* * *

**P.O.V - Moral**

* * *

***1 Hour Later***

**"We won't speak a word of what happened."I whisper to Vynal.**

**She Nodded in Agreement.**

**We enter the Palace.**

**Spitfire walked up to me.**

**"Hey Moral?" She asks.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Ummm..."**

**'Oh god I know where this is going.'**

***Flash***

**Me and Vynal arrive near Twilight and Rainbow.**

**"Rainbow wants to know how you got Spitfire to talk to you..." Twilight Giggled.**

**"Yeah!How Did You Do It!?"She asked.**

**"Well to be honest i uhhh..." I started to studder. "I ummm think she has a uh crush on me..."**

**"That AWESOME!" Yelled Rainbow.**

**"Not for me im not a cheater and i feel a raper near by." I said as i looked at spitfire wandering looking for me."**

**A/N:I think i rushed this XD**


End file.
